codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Powers
This page is for listing of all the current abilities shown within the manga Code:Breaker. All the abilities of are shown by "special ability users" and "Rare Kinds". All listed in order of alphabeticle order. Absolute Space Known User/s: "The One Being Sought" Ability: To instantly create or deplete space or matter around the user. Can be used as a form of teleportation to change location and can be used in reverse and change the location of the enemy. Can be used to enhance the amount of times the user attacks and as well as can be used as an offensive attack when the user attacks a small amount of space and transfers it to the opponent it can cause sever internal damage or worse; death. Air/Void Known User/s: Kouji Ability: enables the user to generate invisible energy that enables him/her to pierce and crush things within the vicinity of themselves. Known to use wind energy to generate hurricanes or whirlwinds to inflict damage. It can aslo be used as a form of vacumm to temporarily absorb other special powers within a certain zone or radius depending on the users' abilities. Ash Known User/s: Shigure Ability: to generate large amounts of burnt matter; Ashes. Can be used to create a form of illusion to be used as a distraction. Can also be used as a form of trap to capture and suffoicate enemies. Kown to absorb both sounds and flames due to quantity of ashes and the material being already being burned. Azure Flame Known User/s: Code: Emperor & Oogami Rei Ability: to create, manipulate and genreate blue flames. It is considered the strongest power in Code:Breaker mainly becuase the original user; Code:Emperor was able to kill thousands of evil with it and no known power as of yet is capable of negating the power (the exception is Rare Kinds). It is said to be the Flame of Satan because its power is considered not something that can be created through nature like other abilities. Said to competely destroy people; body and soul an create them into fire spirits, but this could be an exaggration. Balloon User/s: Hiyori Ability: To produce balloon or bubble-like susbatances using breathing. The balloons each are capable of exploding and causing tremdous damage upon its surrounding radius in the forms of holes. They are all 100% transparent and are capable of being mended into different shapes such as bow and arrows. Can be used as a form of inflirtation or disguise a person perfectly(physically and possibly mentally), but doesn't give off the person's smell or aura which can give away the user. Cell Regenration Known User/s: "The One Being Sought" Ability: to regenerate cells at an increased rate, resulting in physical injuries healing in a matter of seconds or minutes. Healing ranges from cuts, burns, radition or even lost limbs. (however doesn't apply to the user's internal organs or brain) Electric manipulation Known User/s: Hitomi Ability: is the ability to generate and propel charges of electricity ranging from minor to fatal voltage. Users of this ability can generate electricity between themselves and other people or objects.The electricity can be used in many different forms such as using the electricity the user can control other humans by manipulating their eletic signals and control their nervous system. The voltage can be usedas an offensive weapons and can genrate enough electric energy to meltn steel when it is at its peak.